


Drunk Deductions

by SantaBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boners, Drinking, Drunk!Sherlock, Kissing, M/M, giggles, giggly!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby
Summary: Sherlock gets drunk- what a lightweight- and John has to take him back to Baker Street. He soon discovers that sober Sherlock is far different from drunk Sherlock.





	Drunk Deductions

Sherlock leaned into John. They were walking home from the pub. Sherlock had gotten a bit competitive and tried to drink someone under the table. He won, but now his head was swirling and his legs were jelly. 

John helped him up again and continued walking. Sherlock linked his fingers with John’s and he smiled to himself. 

“John, our bartender. He was...” Sherlock took a pause to burp before continuing. “He was gay,” He said. 

John looked up at him. “How do you know that? He might just talk or wear different things,” John said. He was always doubtful when Sherlock tried to deduce someone’s sexuality without actual evidence. 

“His underwear,” Sherlock said. He patted his bum, as if to show John what he meant. “His underwear.” 

John nodded. He was still skeptical. Maybe Sherlock had gotten it wrong. Besides he was drunk as a... John’s tired mind couldn’t think of a correct comparison but he was still skeptical. 

Sherlock stumbled and John gripped onto his arm. He pulled Sherlock up. Sherlock smiled. “You’re so strong John,” He giggled. “I bet you could carry me all the way back to Baker Street.” He flirted, letting his hands tug at John’s coat.

John smiled and kissed Sherlock’s cheek. “Maybe later,” He said. 

They arrived at Baker Street and John opened the door. Sherlock stumbled inside and fell into the wall. John helped him up again and Sherlock smiled down at him. “Carry me?” He requested. 

John rolled his eyes but picked the younger man up. Sherlock was surprisingly light for his size. John cradled him in his arms and trudged up the stairs. He carried Sherlock to his room and set him on his bed. He tried to stand but Sherlock wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He dragged John back down and held him.

Sherlock kissed John and bit his lower lip. “John,” Sherlock sighed as John let his body sink into Sherlock’s. He ran a hand through John’s hair and let his lips trail down John’s neck. 

John moaned softly but then pulled away. “No, no, no. Sherlock, you have to sleep,” He said. Sherlock kept his hands wrapped around John’s neck, even after he tried to stand. John prevented himself from falling on Sherlock by pinning his hands on Sherlock’s shoulders. He immediately regretted it when Sherlock smirked up at him. “Sherlock, we really shouldn’t,” He said.

Sherlock ignored his warning and sucked on John’s neck. He let his tongue tickle John’s skin and felt him shiver under the cold touch of his tongue.

John pulled away again and wriggled out of Sherlock’s grasp. He looked down at the younger man and felt his heart heave. Sherlock’s eyes were big and pleading. His lips were contorted into an innocent frown. John sighed and laid down with him.

Sherlock curled up to him. He kissed John and pulled him close. He jostled his hips against John’s and pulled him closer. He nipped at John’s ear and cuddled into him. “I want you John,” He whispered. He wrapped his leg around John’s and pulled him until their noses were touching. 

John tried not to show any emotion. He didn’t want to encourage Sherlock’s advancements; he needed to sleep. But, unfortunately, Sherlock knew all of his little weak spots. He let his hands trail down his back and squeezed his arse. John gasped and bit his lip. Sherlock smirked. He kissed John and squeezed his arse again. John held in his moan by biting his lip and hiding his head in Sherlock’s curls.

Sherlock tilted his head up and kissed John’s chin. He pressed hot kisses all the way down his neck until John kissed him. Sherlock met his lips and allowed John to take control for a moment.

John knew it was wrong but he was so excited to finally have Sherlock to himself that he couldn’t help it. He slipped his tongue through the slight gap in between Sherlock’s lips and ran his tongue all through his mouth. Sherlock moaned when John ground against him. “John,” He moaned.

John pulled away and sat up. “Sherlock, we should really just get to sleep. We might wake up the neighbors,” He said.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and tugged at John’s trousers. “They won’t mind. Stay with me, John,” He said.

John opened his mouth to protest but Sherlock unzipped his trousers, exposing his pants. “Sherlock!” He shouted, covering his pants with his hands. He felt a slight bulge in his pants and his jaw fell. Was he really getting hard over all of this? Sherlock was being a complete goof, yet his pants were concealing an erection. It was absolutely ridiculous. 

Sherlock noticed his erection and giggled. “You want me John,” He said, stretching the elastic surrounding his bulge.

John shook his head. “It’s just my pants,” He lied. If Sherlock got any ideas, that night was going to end a much different way than he intended. 

Sherlock scoffed and pulled at John’s pants. He pulled them back up and stood. “Sherlock, you’re going to lay down and go to sleep now  _or else_.”

Sherlock smirked. “Or else what, Doctor?” 

John thought for a moment. “Or else I’ll leave,” He said.

Sherlock groaned and glared before flipping around onto his stomach. “Fine. Goodnight John.” 

John stared at the younger man. He was still in his suit and above his covers. “Do you want to change first?” He finally asked. Even is Sherlo k was a complete goof, he wanted to take care of him. 

Sherlock looked up at him. He nodded. “Yes.”

He stood and unbuttoned his shirt. He slipped out of it and began working on his trousers. Unfortunately, his dazed mind affected his senses and he couldn’t seem to find his zipper.

John stepped in and pulled his trousers down. Sherlock pants were black and tight. John tried not to think about what lie underneath them as he backed away. Sherlock jumped back onto his bed and laid his head on his pillows.

John laid down next to him and kicked his shoes off. Sherlock curled up next to him and unbuttoned his first button. “Sherlock,” John warned.

Sherlock stopped and looked up at him with sad, glimmering eyes. John sighed and ran a hand through Sherlock’s curls. “Did you have a nice night?” He asked Sherlock. 

Sherlock nodded. “Yes. Very much,” He said, tracing his hand around John’s face. He admired the older man and cuddled into him. “I love you. I have since the first day I met you,” He admitted. 

John smiled. “I love you too Sherlock.” He kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around Sherlock. “Goodnight.”

Sherlock took in a deep breath of John and smiled. “Goodnight John.” He closed his eyes and fell asleep, curled up into John, breathing him in. His dreams were filled of John and his gorgeous smile. He slept well.


End file.
